leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
David Livingston
David Livingston served as a supervising producer on , , and . He has directorial credits on two Next Generation episodes, 17 Deep Space Nine episodes, 28 Voyager episodes and 15 episodes, for a total of 62 episodes across the four spin-off series, making him the most prolific director in the franchise. He also wrote the story for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine first season episode . Career Star Trek in Deep Space Nine]] Livingston began his work with Star Trek as unit production manager on the pilot episode of The Next Generation in February 1987 before moving up the ranks to become a supervising producer in 1992 there and for the subsequent Trek series. In 1994, Livingston was nominated, along with the rest of the series' production staff, for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Series for Next Generation. An interview from 1994 from the set of the Voyager pilot was published in the special feature "On Location with the Kazons" on the ''Voyager'' Season 1 DVD. Contributions to the Star Trek universe Livingston, the lionfish present in the ready room of Jean-Luc Picard for all seven years of , was named for him, as was the starship and Starfleet Vice Admiral , who was listed on the dedication plaques of the , , , , and . Other work Livingston has production credits on several episodes of the science fiction television series and . He also has direction credits on episodes of , Seven Days, , and . In 2000, Livingston wrote, directed and produced Slice of Life, a short film starring Matthew Baer, Patricia Tallman and Star Trek: Voyager s Robert Picardo. In 2004, Livingston opened a photography exhibition entitled "The Sign," featuring original photography of the . 41296d6ce4b87}}. In 2005, he opened another exhibition entitled "Slice of Life" which featured some of Livingston's experimental photography. Directorial credits * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Producing credits * ( – ) – Unit Production Manager * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( – ) – Line Producer * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( – ) – Producer * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( – ) – Supervising Producer Star Trek interviews * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Four" ("Production"), interviewed on * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "New Life and New Civilizations" (" "), interviewed on 14 March 2002 * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Chronicles from the Final Frontier" ("Lt. Yar's Legacy Endures"), interviewed on 14 March 2002 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Five" ("A Visit from Spock"), interviewed on 14 March 2002 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions Year Five" ( ), interviewed on 14 March 2002 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Intergalactic Guest Stars" ("Crew Profile: Ensign Ro Laren"), interviewed on 14 March 2002 * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Six" ("Resolving the Cliffhanger", "January 1993 Debuts"), interviewed on 14 March 2002 * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Bold New Directions Year Six", interviewed on 14 March 2002 * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Six" ("An Android Sings"), interviewed on 14 March 2002 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Starfleet Moments & Memories Year Seven" ("A Unique Legacy", "A Unique Family"), interviewed on 14 March 2002 * "David Livingston – Master of the , , interviewed by Pat Jankiewicz * audio commentary (ENT Season 3 DVD and ENT Season 3 Blu-ray) External links * * * de:David Livingston es:David Livingston fr:David Livingston nl:David Livingston Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Hugo Award nominees